


Those Worthy of Oriande

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Krolia is actually in Keith's life, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Lotor is on the good side!, Shiro Matt and Sam still get captured :(, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: When the universe goes to ruin under the actions of Zarkon and Honerva, Altea barely makes it out of the Galran Attack. With the prince of Daibazaal stuck on Altea, King Alfor believed it best that they send the prince and his daughter with his trusted advisor to an uncolonized planet the Galra knew nothing about. That way they could remain safe from Zarkon. A Blade of Marmora gives advice on which planet to go to, and even volunteers to go with them for protection: the planet Earth. However, a couple years later, it seemed that even Earth would not be able to contain the future Paladins of legend and those worthy of Oriande.Unfortunately discontinued, sorry everyone!





	1. The Home

**Author's Note:**

> This an alternate universe in which Altea does not get immediately crushed by Zarkon's forces, and Lotor is taken from Zarkon and Honerva, having his memories wiped. He, along with Allura and two other people get sent to Earth for protection. Shenanigans ensue. :D
> 
> Happy reading!

The sun set as the ships started to head out into the cities, trying to help any innocent people stuck in the destroyed parts of the cities. Altea had never seen something this devastating before.

As King Alfor looked over his planet from the balcony of his castle, he could only thank the stars of Oriande that Altea did not fall this night. That he could still bid his daughter farewell as he sends her away. He did not want her, or frankly, her once-friend’s son to live through a terrifying war. So, he decided to send them to a safe and mostly unheard of planet that only Altea knew about: the Planet Earth.

As young Allura, with barely any memories of her home, entered a ship with Alfor’s royal advisor, Coran, and a Blade of Marmora. Prince Lotor was holding young Allura in his arms, looking confused and lost, a glance of worry painted on his face. When Daibazaal was destroyed, Lotor was sent to Alfor. Shortly after Zarkon and Haggar attacked, to alleviate the child’s pain, Alfor wiped the child’s memory so he could be raised properly with Allura by Coran and the Blade of Marmora.

It hurt, it really did. His wife had died recently because of the war, and now he was losing his daughter too. Alfor knew this was the best thing to do, but it still hurt.

And despite everything, Alfor secretly prayed that he would see Allura and Lotor again one day.

As the ship started its path to Earth, the waterfall of tears started to fall down Alfor’s face, as he sank down to his knees and finally broke.

As the other Paladins came to his side, he shook his head in defiance.

“We need a new Black Paladin.”

 

* * *

 

Despite everything, Krolia couldn’t have been more grateful.

It was a mistake to ever crash land on Earth. But she could never have regretted meeting Ryou Kogane and having her son, Akira Kogane, whom Ryou nicknamed “Keith”. It tore her heart apart when Kolivan called her back upon Zarkon’s attack on surrounding planets and Altea.

The Blade of Marmora was a group of Galran people who were a backup military for Daibazaal. When Zarkon started to favor Honerva’s work and endangered the home planet, the Blades moved  to Altea to help King Alfor in any way they could. Shortly after, they helped in fighting against their corrupt leader.

Shortly after the Altean battle, King Alfor wished to send the prince of Daibazaal and the princess of Altea away with his advisor and a soldier. Krolia immediately volunteered and suggested Earth as a safe place to go. Upon her suggestion, King Alfor agreed and Krolia breathed a sigh of relief.

She would get to see her two babies again.

As she and Coran drove through the debris and into a wormhole, Krolia sighed as she shook her worries away. Soon, the beautiful blue and green planet came overhead. She remembered Coran making a comment to herself, Lotor, and Allura about how nice the planet looked. However, Krolia wasn’t paying too much attention.

She smiled as she slowly set back down on the house where Ryou and Keith resided. After explaining her story to Coran, the group walked to the house and once Ryou barged through the front door and hugged Krolia, she wondered if there was still hope for the future.

She decided to say yes.

 

* * *

 

Lotor was lost, confused, and terrified. He didn’t know why the King of Daibazaal attacked Altea, and he certainly didn’t understand why a good portion of her people sided with Zarkon.

He understood why he was being sent away, but he hated the cowardly feeling of abandoning Altea. Yet, King Alfor gave him the duty of protecting Princess Allura. Lotor made it his goal to make sure he did not fail the king.

They left with Coran and Krolia, and when Lotor saw the Planet Earth and met Krolia’s human family, Ryou and Keith Kogane, Lotor thought that despite all the terrible events that took place the past month, there is a possibility that these people could grow up to being his family.

Coran thought the same way. He knew Allura was too young to fully be able to comprehend or really even remember King Alfor, and despite how terrible that sounded, it was the best for her. He didn’t want to abandon the king, but realized that his duty was with the Prince and Princess.

And when Coran met Ryou and Keith, he realized that Ryou was potentially Altaen. When he talked to Ryou about it, the human was surprised but offered to let Coran do a DNA test. Turns out, Altea really had discovered Earth before Krolia. Both she and Ryou were surprised to find Ryou half-Altean. Krolia herself was also half Altean, just like Lotor, meaning young Akira was also part Altaen. Coran was happy to learn that their little family all were still connected to his home planet.

This place, this little shack in the “desert”, could be their home.

It could be the home of the Altean Earthlings.


	2. The Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, Keith, and Lotor play a game of chess while their "parents" look back on the past eight years since arriving on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before the main story kicks in. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

“Check.”

Allura frowned at the chess table before her. It was a tight match, and Lotor finally managed to get the better of her. How was she going to get out of this mess now?

A young, eight year old Keith was peering from behind Allura’s shoulder. He looked up at Lotor. “Would you mind if I gave a hint to her Lotor?”

Lotor simply shrugged, his short hair bouncing along with his shoulders. “Sure, why not Kira.”

Keith looked up at Allura. “Would you mind Allura?”

Allura did hate to ask for help, but since Lotor seemed eager to continue the game, she nodded. Besides, she liked to team up with Keith.

Keith smiled and whispered something into her ear. Allura’s eyes lit up as she smiled deviously at Lotor. He gave her a confused look.

The princess took her bishop, which was all the way on the other side of the board, and pulled it right to Lotor’s queen, capturing it and securing her king.

Lotor’s eyes widened in surprise before he gave a nervous chuckle to both Allura and Keith, who were high-fiving each other.

“Nice move you two. Hmmm… What to do…” Lotor rested his chin on his hands, tilting his head to look at the board from a different angle.

“Hey you two!” The trio looked up from the heated game to see Ryou coming from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches. “Lunch time. You can finish the game later.”

The three pouted. “But Ryou! It will cause an influxive change of thought on how we perceive the game! It can seriously cripple our chances of winning!” Lotor cried out, giving the elder man puppy dog eyes, begging him through simply expression to let them continue the game. Soon Allura and Keith joined in suite.

“Please, Ryou?”

“Yeah Pa! Please?”

Ryou chuckled to himself. If someone had told him he would be a father to three alien children, one his own, about 20 years ago, he would have laughed and said that he didn’t have time for foolish stuff like that. He had a whole pilot future ahead of him. But, after a falling about between himself and Iverson, that dream started to die off.

But then, Krolia came into his life.

And with her, Akira, Allura, Lotor, Coran, and happiness.

These past eight years have been so amazing, a turning point in Ryou’s life. He was glad that this is how life went for him, even if his dreams as a pilot are gone.

“Now then,” He began. “If you guys are more filled up and thinking more clearly, the game will have a higher chances of a victor! Food makes those three brains of yours work wonders, now doesn’t it?”

The three of them pouted, but complied to his request, much to Ryou’s delight. Krolia came from the kitchen and handed the three children each a drink.

Coran jumped in as well to take a picture of the three children eating and giggling to each other, smiling and laughing.

Despite all that had happened to them in the past couple of years, it was… peaceful.

Ryou had moved out of the desert home to live in a proper home to provide for the makeshift family. Coran quickly was starting to see the young man as a son of sorts, Krolia in the same way. There were times when his mind shifted to Altea. But to call the planet was forbidden. If the Galra caught word of Allura’s whereabouts, they would eventually find the lions hidden across the universe.

Along with Allura, if Zarkon found Prince Lotor, they might never find a suitable new emperor for the Galra ever again. Allura and Lotor were key to this war’s success. When the time came, they would return.

But, for now, Coran and Krolia were content with letting the children have their peace.

Krolia smiled and ruffled her son’s hair, her grin widening even further when she saw him look up and smile at her with those big, beautiful violet eyes of his, a combination of hers and Ryou’s eyes.

The three children being happy and at peace warmed her heart so much, especially when she knew of the war that has been raging on for almost a decade now.

And despite her being happy that Akira, Allura, and Lotor were getting along so well, this didn’t change the fact that she did not want Akira nor Ryou have anything to do with this war. She wanted them to have nothing to do with the turmoil that the other corners of the universe have been living for years now by the Galra Empire.

She had been talking with Ryou, and thought it might be smartest to send Akira to an academy called the Garrison. Akira was so interested in the stars, and space, that it frightened Krolia. By keeping his imagination fueled through this, he will still get to see the stars while still be light years away from the war that raged on far away from Earth.

This was her main motive. Keeping her makeshift family, especially Akira and Ryou safe for as long as possible.

And she planned to not fail any of them.

Coran.

Lotor.

Allura.

Ryou.

And Akira.

Krolia watched over the children as they ate their lunches and then when they continued their game of chess.

She intended to always watch over them.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. The Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor are reading when Akira ie Keith suddenly comes walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry I have not updated this story in a while. I have not forgotten it, and with the new ideas from Season 7, I am ready to continue this story. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me.

“So this is what Altea looks like.”

Allura’s eyes shined as she showed the book to Akira, watching in satisfaction as his eyes lit up in wonder. Allura didn’t remember her little time on Altea, but she definitely felt pride in spreading her culture to more people, especially people she deeply cared for.

The fact of the matter was that she lived on an alien planet, and her entire family were the only people that actually shared her heritage (except Ryou of course, though Allura hardly cared about that).

Earth was very interesting. Akira always had to go to school, and for some reason, the local populations were always referring to him as “Keith”. And while nicknames weren’t uncommon to her, she couldn’t fathom how the name “Akira” could shortcut into “Keith”. To be honest, a lot of Earth’s culture had many inconsistencies. For instance, the name “William” somehow could receive a nickname of “Billy”. Allura did not understand this at all, as the name did not even have a “B” in itself. Lotor, on the other hand, seemed pretty complacent, and even understanding of the entire situation.

“I don’t see how you’re so bothered by this Allura.” He had told her after a rant she had delivered about the concept of breaking language rules in “English”, as Akira called it.

“Wha- Lotor! It isn’t logical! Why are these ‘humans’ not as smart as Akira or Ryou?!” She had exclaimed.

“I don’t think that they’re dumb Allura. I just think they do things a bit differently. All races do. Doesn’t mean you can’t complain though.” Lotor replied with a wink.

Allura grumbled but nodded. Despite her annoyance, Allura knew that Lotor was right. There were hundreds of planets out there, with trillions of different types of people who live their lives differently. Not incorrectly, but maybe a bit differently.

Akira walked in suddenly into the kitchen where Allura and Lotor sat at the dinner table. He looked a bit pale, and he wasn’t giving his usual small smile. He slowly pulled up a chair, and face planted onto the table.

Allura looked worriedly at Lotor before placing a comforting hand on Akira’s fluffy head.

“You okay Akira?” Allura asked, giving a hopeful smile to her friend.

Lotor chimed in as well. “Did Ryou tell you he was busy doing his ‘fighting of fire’ today?”

Akira slowly looked up, and shook his head. “N-No… Something happened to him, that’s what Coran and Mommy are saying.”

Allura and Lotor glanced at each other worryingly. _Something… happened…?_

“What happened?” Lotor asked, growing serious.

Akira shook his head, confused. “I don’t know. Mommy and Coran did not say anything. They told me that they might be busy tonight. Something about working overtime.”

Allura cocked an eyebrow. “Why would they suddenly vanish under such short notice? Lotor? Have any theories?”

Lotor only shook his head, his nose buried in a book. “Not yet.”

Akira looked at Lotor, worry etched in his eyes. Allura stood up and hugged him. Akira slowly but surely wrapped his around his friend, tears slightly etched in his eyes.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t cry…” Akira mumbled into Allura’s shoulder. “I need to be brave for Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Coran.”

Allura gently rubbed his head. “Don’t worry Akira. You’re already brave enough.”

Lotor looked over his book, and frowned in concern. The book in his hand was a book on human anatomy, and he was conveniently flipped to the section on the heart. Apparently, towards old age, humans cna experience heart failure, which can result in a lethal position that usually results in death. Human heart failure was usually spontaneous and without immediate proper medical attention, the victim will not make it.

 _Ryou was a fighter of fire,_ Lotor thought. _What if… He was forgotten on the battlefield?_

Lotor put down his book and joined in on the hug, hoping beyond hope for the first time in his life that his theory was proven wrong.

He hoped beyond hope that he was wrong.

He hoped that Krolia would come back, smiling.

He hoped that Coran would return to tell them more stories about the old Altea and Daibazaal.

He hoped that Ryou would return, and the three of them would beg him to let them wear his red warrior hat.

He

Prayed,

Hoped,

Wished,

Dreamed,

Chose to believe,

That he

Was wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
